


curiosity killed the cat

by silversilky



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, more or less a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversilky/pseuds/silversilky
Summary: Sayo may or may not understand idioms.
Relationships: minor ayahina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	curiosity killed the cat

"Good evening, Yamato-san. Is my sister still here?"

  
To say this isn't what Maya expected would be an understatement--Hina's mysterious, probably emo older sister showing up out of the blue on a Tuesday night? Ah, Maya's seen pictures and all, lots and lots of pictures, but she's kinda really intimidating in person... Sayo stands in the doorway, her gaze burning into Maya as she waits for an answer.

  
Maya gulps, and does her best to remind herself there's nothing to be afraid of. Hina's already spilled all her sister's weak points to the group, so if she has to she can always grab a carrot or make a quick call to Hazawa Cafe. But the fact remains that she doesn't exactly have good news for Sayo. "Ahh, um, you may be barking up the wrong tree here..."

  
"What?" Sayo's eyes narrow dangerously.

  
"Hueehh, I'm so sorry!" Maya yelps out, wrapping her face in her arms protectively. "I didn't mean anything by it--"

  
Sayo's quick to interrupt her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Yamato-san, I apologize if my volume is higher than I intended, but I certainly did not mean to bark at you. My apologies." She awkwardly reaches out and gently pats Maya on the shoulder, perhaps hoping to release her from her ironclad defensive curl.

  
Somehow, it works, and Maya unfolds to blink at her. Wait, hold on. "Um... Hikawa-san, I didn't mean you were literally barking, it's just an idiom... I mean, Hina's not here right now."

  
The other girl stares, clearly not understanding. "Ah... I understand. In that case, do you know where she is? She's not picking up her phone or responding to texts, and I'm starting to grow worried."

  
"Ahh, I see..." Maya scratches the back of her neck, thinking quickly. "Well, if I were to play devil's advocate here, she tends to be a bit spotty about things like that even normally, huhehe... It may not be anything bad, but I understand worrying, she is your younger sister after all." She looks up, and freezes as she sees the expression on Sayo's face.

  
"You would advocate for the devil?" Sayo asks in a disgusted tone. "I must say, Yamato-san, this does change my opinion of you... And they let you be an idol? Perhaps I should advise Hina to leave the band, she's already had quite enough brushes with Satanism outside of this."

  
"She's what?" Maya asks, before scrambling to respond to Sayo's first statement. "Ahh, no, no, Hikawa-san, it's only an expression! You know, you must have heard it before somewhere!? Hueehh, I'm not a Satanist, I promise!"

  
Sayo doesn't look like she entirely believes it, but Maya breathes a long sigh of relief as the taller girl stops glaring down at her. "I suppose we can table that discussion for later. For now, do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

  
Well... the truth is, Maya knows _exactly_ where Hina is right now. But she can't say it, no matter how much she'd like to--she swore she wouldn't spill the beans to anybody, even Sayo. "Umm... maybe she went somewhere to practice guitar! One of the local studios, you know? That's our Hina, always burning the midnight oil..."

  
"I don't know what you're talking about, she's quite good at making her aroma oils. I've never seen her burn any of them."

  
"It's--ah, it doesn't matter." Maya glances up to the clock on the wall, and realizes she has to get Sayo out of the lobby as soon as she can. "Anyway! We should get moving and check all the nearby studios, right, Hikawa-san? Best to leave right away so we'll have enough time before it starts getting dark..."

  
Sayo nods her agreement. "You're right, Yamato-san." She takes out her phone. "Let me pull up a list of potential studios, and then we can..." The ding of an elevator's arrival rings out across the hall, and she stares over Maya's shoulder. "What? Hina!?"

  
"Huehhh, fuck," Maya mumbles as she closes her eyes.

  
"Big sis!" Hina yells, untangling herself from a mortified Aya. She waves excitedly, a huge grin on her face. "Hey! I was just, uh..." She looks at Aya, who seems like she's about to cry at the sudden interruption, with her hair disheveled and messy lipstick stains all over her face. "Just, umm, hangin' out with Aya-chan!"

  
Sayo stares at her, and eventually Hina turns to Aya. "Uhh, Aya-chan, the cat may be out of the bag..."

  
Maya bows deeply. "I'm really, really super sorry, Hikawa-san, it's just, Hina asked me to not let anybody know that she was making out with Aya in the practice room, and I--" She slaps a hand over her own mouth, realizing what she's just said.

  
Sayo sighs deeply. She fiddles with her phone for a moment before placing it back in her pocket, and puts her hand on Maya's shoulder once more as she walks past her to speak to her sister. Aya shrinks even further as she approaches, but Hina just scratches the back of her neck and gives her a lopsided grin.

  
"Ahhh, ahahaha, this is kinda embarrassing, big sis... Can't we just let sleeping dogs lie, yknow?"

  
"I have no intention of disturbing any dogs, awake or otherwise," Sayo replies, "but Hina, really, this is so irresponsible of you!" She puts her hands on her hips. "What would the agency say if they knew you were doing something so--so _scandalous_ , right inside their building? As your big sister I simply can't let this continue."

  
Hina turns to the still-flustered Aya with a bashful expression, tapping her fingertips together and staring at her feet. "Sorry, Aya-chan, I guess big sis says we can't make out anymore... I know you liked it a lot, but I'm sure there's plenty of other people who would wanna make out with you! Like Chisato-chan."

  
"What about Chisato!?" Aya cries out frantically as Sayo cuts in.

  
"That's not what I mean." She looks aside and away from her sister, but Maya can still see her face and it looks like she's blushing up a storm at what she's about to say. "If the two of you wish to... engage in romantic activities... you should do so at our house. I can let you know when our parents are away, and make myself scarce as well."

  
"Big sis..." Hina mumbles, before launching herself into Sayo's arms. Sayo freezes in place before awkwardly returning the gesture. "Ahh, thank you so much! You're the best!" Hina giggles, and behind her Aya drops to her knees with an intense sigh of relief.

  
"I didn't think you'd be so understanding, Hikawa-san..." Maya says wonderingly. "Huhehe, I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover!"

  
Sayo looks at her like she's the biggest idiot on the planet, and for a brief moment Maya wholeheartedly believes it. "If the cover contains both the title and a relevant photograph or illustration, why would it not be appropriate to judge its contents from that? If that judgement turns out to be largely inaccurate, that's quite a failing on the part of the publisher."

  
Maya blinks back owlishly, unsure of how to explain herself. "Er, Hikawa-san... That's not really what I meant--"

  
Before she can continue, the front door slams open, and into the lobby strides Roselia's famed vocalist Yukina Minato. "Sayo texted to inform me there was a cat that recently escaped a bag around here," she says cooly to no one in particular as she looks around the room. "Direct me to it immediately."

  
"Hueehhhhh..."

**Author's Note:**

> based on a conversation with noods and sky. hit me up on twitter @tractioncities!


End file.
